06 August 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-06 ; Comments *A 94 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available on File 1, with edited tracks also available on File 2 & 3. *Tracks not included on File 1 are taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database and are marked §, though one of these is available on File 3. Sessions *Midget repeat of their one and only session. The session was first broadcast on 08 February 1997 and recorded on 1997-01-19. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *unknown artist: Maverick (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD $''' *''"Ian McCulloch's meant to be getting me season tickets, not going on holiday....."'' '''$ *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘Paintball's Coming Home (LP - Voyage to the Bottom of the Road)' Probe Plus § *Hole: ‘Turpentine (CD Single - The First Session)’ Sympathy for the Record Industry § *'File 1 '''cuts in with 4:09 to go of next track *μ-Ziq: Hasty Boom Alert (album – Lunatic Harness) Hut Recordings ICPN 724384430924 '@ $''' *Sizzla: ‘Rat Race (7 inch)’ Jamstyle *Midget: 'Magic Lamp' (Peel Session) *Hired Gun: ‘Condemned (12 inch – The Nitemare)’ Influential @ $ *Dawn Of The Replicants: ‘Non Capisco (CD – Violent Sundays EP)’ EastWest @''' snippet *Ben Grimm: ‘MDK (12 inch – Science Of The Mind)’ Smokers Inc '''@ $ *Skiptracer: 'Slow Burn (LP – Skiptracer)’ Lounge *Midget: 'Wendy House' (Peel Session) *Dick Johnson: ‘Disposable Darling (7 inch)’ Guided Missile :: (9:30 news) *Dick Dale: ‘The Wedge (2xCD – Better Shred Than Dead)’ Rhino *Isar 12: ‘Ich Traf Elvis In Den Outskirts Von Memphis (CD - Unterwegs Mit Isar 12)’ Trikont *Midget: ‘So Damn Creepy' (Peel Session) *Buddha on the Moon: ‘Norfolk Windmills (CD – Stratospheric) ’ Drive In / Farrago *Ivor Cutler: ‘Space Sandwich (CD - A Wet Handle)’ Creation Records *Coping Saw: ‘So Quilted (CD - Outside, Now!)’ House of Dubois *Cut Loose: The Hunted (12" – Body Rock)’ Influential INFL 004 @''' *Stereolab: ‘Miss Modular (Single)’ Duophonic '''@ :: (JP: Commenting on his regular drives through the North London suburbs ‘...every other car has a personalised number plate. I must admit I do see it as the mark of a self abuser.’) '$' *Holly Hobby: ‘Who Built the Yard? (Various Artists 7 inch - Brain Cakes – Ten Tracks EP)’ Sorted Records *Midget: ‘Kylie and Jason’ (Peel Session) *Scanner remixing Hovercraft: ‘De-Orbit Burn (12 inch) Blast First *Cookie and the Cupcakes: ‘Until Then (CD - Kings of Swamp Pop)’ Ace $''' *Fall: ‘Live Dream Of A Casino Soul (LP - Hip Priests & Kamerads)’ Situation Two *'''File 1 cuts out during above track *Creaktion: Sweeper (12" - Vader) Orient Recordings BUSHI 1 § #''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 and #''' on '''File 3 and $ '''on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-08-06 (incomplete) *2) dat_137.mp3 *3) dat_138.mp3 *4) 1997-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE365 ;Length *1) 01:33:43 *2) 04:11:17 (from 03:40:25) (to 03:41:28 additional) *3) 04:04:55 (to 00:05:24) *4) 1:31:09 (19:56-44:51) (to 20:43 unique) ;Other *1) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together and to Isector for the recording. *2) 3) Thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 137 Dat 138 *4) Created from LE365 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1997 Lee Tape 365 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes